Lightsabers and Brothers
by Redhead98
Summary: Robin and KF are dueling with lightsabers, but when things get boring, there is only one place to go; Roy's, of course! Brotherly Fluff, No Slash


"Surrender, or prepare to feel my wrath!" Robin yelled at Wally, backflipping over the couch and brandishing his blue light saber.

"Never!" Wally retorted, swinging his green one at Robin, almost striking him in the arm.

The two of them were at the mountain with the rest of the team, who didn't really know what to think of their antics. Quite used to this type of thing after many years of knowing them, Kaldur sat in the corner of the room reading a book, but had been on the same page for the past 10 minutes. Superboy was attempting to watch his static, and M'gann was in the kitchen, making cupcakes and confused as to what the two boys were doing. It had only taken 5 minutes for Artemis to retire (more like storm) to her room because of the Disasterous Duo, a name she had christened them upon their latest fiasco at Toys R Us.

"You dare cross me with your blade, foolish one?" Robin asked Wally in a deep, baritone voice that made Wally laugh. Robin then began twirling his lightsaber in one hand like a baton so that the light blurred, making it look as though he was holding a spinning blue shield.

"Quite right, young Padawan! Prepare to be destroyed!" Wally said, using his superspeed to run, leap off the wall, and vault over Robin, landing a blow on his shoulder.

"I said no powers!" Robin complained in a normal voice, then went after him with a vengeance. Wally was able to parry all of his strikes; high, low, high, spin, stab, right, low, sidestep, until Robin somersaulted over Wally and got him in the middle of the back.

"I won!" He said gleefully. Wally pouted for a few seconds, then replied saying,

"I declare a rematch, unworthy opponent!"

"No, I'll just win again," Robin said with a smirk. Idly swinging his lightsaber around, he went into the training room. "Wish we had a mission."

"Hey, turn the radio on," Wally said, looking at Robin, who was now hanging from a set of training bars 20 feet high.

"Kay," Robin complied; music then blared from the awesome sound system in the training room. From his perch, the little bird began to text Roy:

_Dick: We're comin over_

He had to wait 5 minutes for a reply,

_Roy: go awya, up for 42 hrs._

_Dick: then we can mute tv_

_Roy: no food here._

_Dick: Will bring some_

_Roy: wont let you in_

_Dick: like that will work_

_Roy: sTay out srsly sleeping_

_Dick: ...miss u_

He had to wait another minute for a reply.

_Roy: fine._

_Roy: let urself in_

_Roy: U r not allwed to have any sugar_

_Roy: or coffee_

_Roy: or energy drinks_

_Roy: come in door not wndow_

_Roy: no patrols wthout me_

_Dick: Thanks mom, we will mom, okay mom, sure thing mom_

_Roy: shut up_

_Dick: don't forget to tell us to wipe our feet and say please and thank you_

_Roy: ya well you better_

"Wally, we're going to Roy's!" Robin yelled at him with a grin, and with a well rehearsed drop from the bar and onto Wally, piggyback style, they both sped towards the zeta tubes, headed to Star City.

Breakline

Barging through the door laden with food and drinks, Wally and and Dick yelled,

"We're here!"

Coming from his bedroom, a very groggy, tousle-headed, baggy eyed Roy came up to them and said in a grouchy voice, "My headache hadn't noticed,"

"Aw, we missed you too Roy Boy," Wally said with a grin, walking into the kitchen to drop off the food. Scowling at the nickname the two had come up with years ago, Roy collapsed onto the couch, and Dick started the movie, cheerily stating,

"You look horrible,"

"Thanks. Whatwewatchin?" Roy said, as Dick settled down next to him, curling into his side like he had done a million times before.

"Tarzan."

"You're hopeless." Roy told him.

"No, he's a Disney kid," Wally said as he took a seat on Roy's other side, "And it drives me nuts."

"Shut up, its starting," Dick said, while Wally munched on an enormous bowl of popcorn.

Within 10 minutes Roy had fallen asleep with an arm around Dick, who was snuggled into his side, avidly watching the movie. Deciding that it should be a Disney movie night, Dick played one favorite after another; The Lion King, The Aristocats, Toy Story, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Mulan, Monsters Inc, and Lady and the Tramp. Wally had finally passed out during Monsters Inc, and it was during the middle of Lady and the Tramp that Dick was finally struggling to stay awake. He felt someone run their hand through his unruly hair.

"Go to sleep, lil' bird," he heard Roy say, "You outlasted everyone."

'M'kay" Dick mumbled, resting his head on Roy's chest. Roy had to inwardly laugh at the 13 year old; ever since he first met him and bonded when the kid was 9, he'd had an insufferable need for physical affection. Roy always found it funny, but had thought Dick would eventually grow out of it. Obviously, he was very wrong. He continued to run his hand through his hair, knowing it as one of the best ways to either calm or put him to sleep. As he heard the deep, even breathing of his 'birdie', as he liked to call him, he realized that he was trapped, unable to move, completely immobile, until he woke up.

And he was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
